From Fangirl to Baka
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: A oneshot for Tatsu-Ah-Rei... This is the only thing I could think of to do to say sorry!  So... I'm sorry! Hope you read it and know how sorry I am!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><strong>From Fangirl to Baka<strong>

* * *

><p>I… Hate girls. I really do.<p>

"Soul – kun! Let's go eat lunch together!"

They're like leeches…

"Soul – kun! Say ahh!"

They just never leave me alone…

"Soul – kun! Where are you?"

No matter how much I run and hide…

"Let's go look for him!"

Things just get worse.

It's gotten so bad that now…

I have a stalker.

She follows far behind me, glares at me during class, secretly takes pictures and does everything I do!

IT'S THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT!

GET A GODDAMN LIFE ALREADY!

* * *

><p>"He's… So cool…"<p>

I peeked over my book, gazing at him. So calm and collected…

Everything he does is so cool… No matter what he's like, everyone accepts him… Everyone likes him…

I sighed, hiding under my book again.

I'll… I'll never be like that…

* * *

><p>After getting away from the mob of girls, I finally managed to escape to the rooftop.<p>

I lied there, staring up at the sky.

Peace…

There was a flash in front of me and I blinked a couple of times. I jerked up. "YOU?"

She grinned creepily, sending a shiver up my spine. "H-e-l-l-o –S-o-u-l –Kun…"

I gave her a look and backed away. Another vicious fangirl I presume.

"Can you like go away..?"

She lowered the camera and tilted her head. "What do you mean..?"

I gave a frustrated sigh. "It means to leave me alone! You girls are all the same! Always hanging around me like a swarm of bugs!"

"B-But… I'm… Not like the –"

"You're all the same!" I exclaimed angrily. "All you care about is my looks!"

"No I –"

"Just go!"

The girl looked at me for a moment then got up. "I'm sorry…"

Then she left.

I sighed and collapsed back on the floor. Great. I made a girl cry.

* * *

><p>He's so mean! How could he just shatter my heart like that?<p>

I ran into the closest sports basement and shut myself in.

Why am I crying because of him? Don't I just like him like all the other people? I can't believe I'm so weak…

That idiot… He just doesn't know how much he means to me…

* * *

><p>"Why… Are you still following me..?"<p>

"Well… You made me cry."

"And..?"

"Make it up to me. It's not nice to cry."

I sighed. This girl is just too persistent. "What do you want?"

She smiled. This time, it didn't look as creepy. "Just to be with you!"

I made a face. "You're a weird one. What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn!"

"Soul Eater Evans."

Heck, I've found my stalker. What else have I got to lose..?

* * *

><p>"Good morning Soul!"<p>

"How… Did you find my house..?"

She grinned. "Research."

I gave her a look. "That's just psychoticly creepy."

"That doesn't make sense!" She pulled my arm. "C'mon! Let's go!"

I sighed. "I'm coming..!"

* * *

><p>When we got to school, the whole school was staring at us.<p>

Kyaa I feel so embarrassed! I could feel my face burning up. I'm with Soouull in front of the whooole school!

He turned to me when we reached class. "What do you have today?"

"What for lunch? I have bento (Japanese lunchobox ^o^)!"

"Go to the rooftop later."

I grinned. I'm so happy right now!

"Oh crap I forgot my books…"

"Klutz…" muttered Soul before going into class.

I giggled and ran back to my locker.

"Oi."

I turned around. "Hello Yumi – chan!"

She pushed me against the locker. "Don't 'hello Yumi – chan' me you lying bitch!"

"W-What do you mean..?"

"I notice you've been hanging around Soul – kun a lot lately! How could you do that Maka?"

I stiffened. I… Didn't mean to… It's just so hard to stay away from him who always appears…

"You fuckin traitor –" Yumi raised her hand, about to slap.

At the right time…

"What are you doing Yumi?"

Yumi froze, lowering her hand. "S-Soul – kun…"

He glared at her. "Don't. Call me that."

She staggered back looking terrified.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

* * *

><p>"Are you stuuppid?" I exclaimed angrily at her.<p>

"I-I'm sorry..."

"No, you can't keep saying sorry like that! It won't solve anything!" I sighed, annoyed. "Do you ALWAYS have to goddamn get into these bitch fights?"

She didn't say anything and I looked at her.

I sighed. "Hey man, don't cry..."

Jeez, I made her cry again...

"You fangirls are hardcore..."

"I-I'm not a fangirl..."

I turned to her. "What?"

"I was never a fangirl to begin with... I was just... Maka..."

I made a face. "Then why did you like... Stalk me..?"

"I did not stalk you!"

"And I'm asking WHY cause it seemed like you were!"

"B-Because... I admired you! You got along with everyone unlike me, the social outcast!"

I stared at her then sighed. "Such a troublesome girl." I patted her head. "Admiration, was it?"

Then, I managed to smile for the first time in ages, at a _girl._

"Baaaaka."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, ok i dont want to sound like a suck up but but it's been bothering me and i can't really write anything so this... is my way of saying sorry... i'mm supeerrr sorry Tatsu-Ah-Rei Please dont hate me TT-TT<strong>

**xXHikariRenXx**


End file.
